Not Quite Sure
by harry-potter-guy
Summary: Harry is torn between love, friendship and pride. Which will he choose? Read and Review


**Not Quite Sure**

Chapter 1: Questions, Questions

The sun shone through the car as it pressed through the mid-afternoon air. Looking out of the window a matured Harry noticed that they were just surveying the countryside. Ignoring the arm that prodded into his side, Harry continued to look upon the moving grass beneath him. It had been such a long time since he had been shot into such a wonderful state of bliss and was completely ignorant to his surroundings. Ron on the other hand was shouting at the Old Ford Angela. "Stupid Car," Ron would occasionally shout when it began to sputter and drop altitude. They had been flying it for about 2 hours now with continuous problems.

"Harry, Hermione's house is coming up," said Ron through a mouthful of smoke that had just been emitted into his mouth. Harry acknowledged this and a smile was bourne upon his face. He and Hermione had been talking all summer about Harry's arrangement to spend the summer with her. They had stayed up late writing each other owl's about what they were going to do and how much fun they were going to have.

20 minutes later the car began to descend to a suburban neighborhood north of London. Ron settled the car upon the smooth asphalt and pressed his foot on the gas peddle and the car sputtered off occasionally spitting out clouds of smoke. As Ron turned the car around a corner, Harry could faintly make out a low, slanting blue bungalow just ahead of him. Ron began to speed up, but the car was reluctant to keep on moving. "C'mon you fucking thing," Ron muttered but that didn't seem to do anything but ignite the car's flaming attitude.

Immediately the blue Ford Angela stopped and jerked Ron out of the driver's side window. Harry laughed and opened the passenger's side door and stepped out. He could see Hermione running towards them from a distance, her long bushy hair following her.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" she asked as the car spewed there bags and luggage out of the trunk. Hedwig's cage flew open and the beautiful snowy owl spread its long wings and took off, no doubt for her evening's meal.

"No, were fine," said Harry picking up his things and removing his wand from his pocket.

"It was a good idea that Dumbledore sent us to your house," Ron exclaimed whilst Harry waved his wand around and the luggage, trunks and Hedwig's cage vanished

"Ya," said Harry re-pocketing his wand. "No Death Eater would think of coming to a muggle house."

"Good one tips, didn't really think that was reason you were coming," replied Hermione sarcastically as she led Harry and Ron down the road. They joked as they continued to walk down the long street and Harry would occasionally steal a glance at Hermione.

"Hello Harry and Ron," said Mrs. Granger as the two approached the front porch. She beamed at them holding a tray of homemade ham sandwiches. Ron craned his neck forward and could see into Hermione's house which was fascinating to look into seeing as though there were many different muggle objects in there that Ron wasn't to familiar with.

"Nice to meet you too," said Harry and Ron together while they reached for the sandwiches eager to enjoy every bite, seeing as though they had not eaten for almost 3 hours.

After the boys finished stuffing themselves with sandwiches, Hermione led them into her house. It was marvelous, windows had been placed in the roof so sun could shine through and illuminate the wonderful living room, hallway and kitchen. There were marble sculptures of famous muggles positioned around the home to compliment the marble floor. Accompanied by a black leather couch, a reclining chair and a stunning, stitched floor rug there was a huge television placed in the middle of the living room. Harry and Hermione would sporadically double back and watch Ron as he circled the sitting area and marvel at certain objects. They spent about half an hour in the living room alone because of Ron's consistent stopping to examine the television, stereo and pictures which he would say to himself, "Why are they not moving," as he prodded them expecting an answer.

They moved through the only hallway in the house and Hermione would point out where the bathroom was. She opened a few doors and showed Ron and Harry her parents room, her room, the games room, and the guest room. Finally after showing them her basement which was awfully cold as Harry said, Hermione led them outside through the opening in the houses kitchen. Stepping outside, the warm summer air flew past Harry as Hermione pointed at the pool just a few meters away from them. Harry closed his eyes and allowed the sun to pierce his face. Hermione gave him a slight nudge and Harry was knocked out of his delight.

"Stay awake there bud," Hermione said as she smiled at him, her hazel eyes boring into Harry's mind. Harry gave her a friendly push back and the two laughed while Ron headed back into the house.

X-X-X-X

The following days seemed to fly by. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent much of their time together, playing wizard games, researching and practicing new spells, and gossiping about the upcoming school year. Hermione even introduced Ron into playing pool which Ron found dreadfully boring as he would comment to Harry when Hermione wasn't looking. As for Harry, he had really been thoroughly enjoying himself with Hermione. They had laughed and teased, and playfully fought. Never had Harry gone through a day without thinking of the troubles or dangers that lay ahead of him. Never had he woken up in the morning looking foreword to the smell of breakfast. Never had he been pleasantly excited to see Hermione's glowing face when she awoke from sleep. Never had he felt that he was a normal boy, facing everyday adolescent problems. It was always something more, until now.

On the Saturday of Harry and Ron's visit they decided to spend the day at Diagon Alley, strolling up and down the magnificent streets, pausing every now and then to peer into the shop windows pointing at what fascinating things they say and talking about what 7th year would have in store for them. Professor McGonagall had already sent them there letters which enlisted there schoolbooks for there last year.

They decided to take the scenic route into London and the Leaky Cauldron. Security measures had been stepped up and prevented most apparating wizards into Diagon Alley so they were prohibited from traveling the quick and easy way. As they drove, Harry's face once again pressed against the glass of the window next to him, he wondered why Dumbledore had been out of contact with him for the past few days. Every week since 5th year, he had regularly sent Harry owls on a week to week basis keeping him informed of what was happening deep within the wizarding world. But Harry had not received an owl for almost two weeks and was thinking out complicated possibilities why he had not gotten one. "_Maybe Dumbledore has been seriously injured and can no longer contact me," _Harry thought and once again he was shot into deep relentless thought.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at around half past noon. They opened the creaky door and stepped inside. Tom the bartender was in the corner dusting off a few glasses and there were a few goblins sitting at a table talking. Harry wove a friendly gesture at Tom and the three made there way to the back. When Diagon Alley was revealed Harry was quite surprised to find its streets busy with laughter and chatter. They continued there way down the street stopping occasionally to replenish there school supplies and be fitted with new robes. Harry could not understand what he was missing, the streets bustling, everyone around him seemed to be happy, and he could not comprehend with it being that Voldemort was powerful again. They found a seat at the Ice Cream Parlour which had recently been re-opened. Harry found them a table, and was accompanied to it by three very large Rocky Road Ice Creams. When he turned around to hand them there ice creams he only found a smiling Hermione looking at him. "Where's..." but Harry was cutoff for Hermione had placed her finger upon his lips. She was standing very close.

"What was going on?" Harry said, but it seemed like Hermione was waiting for Harry to ask this. She placed her hand on his waist and pulled him in, their lips crashing together. No longer than when there lips had met and Harry's brain had been sent into blissful shock, Hermione was blown away and Harry was face to face with his good friend Neville Longbottom, his wand raised. The streets of Diagon Alley around him were no longer there. Instead they were replaced with the stone walls of the Hogwarts dungeons. Between them lay Hermione unconscious on the floor.

X-X-X-X

A/N: Thought it would be nice to end here. Promise for more next chapter Please Read and Review...Thanks!

Take care,

Harry-potter-guy


End file.
